Dear Angel
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Two weeks. That's all it took. Just two weeks for me to fall in love with you. Loosely based on the book/movie Dear John but with a BtVS/RozaHathaway17 twist. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I should just stop with new stories until I finish my others, I know that. But I just...can't help myself. I don't own BtVS or Dear John.**

Dear Angel

Prologue

"I have something to tell you. After I got shot, the first thing that entered my mind, right before I blacked out, was coins. I was eight years old again, listening to the tour guide go on and on about how coins are made. How they are stamped out of sheet metal, rimmed and beveled, stamped and cleaned. And then how every batch is examined by hand, just in case the slightest imperfection has managed to slip through. That was what I thought of. I am a coin for the United States Army. I was minted in 1980. I've been rimmed, beveled, stamped, and cleaned. But now I have two tiny, little holes in me. I'm no longer in mint condition. I'm an imperfect coin. But you want to know what else popped into my head? Right before I blacked out, the last thing that I thought of, was you…."

"No!" the petite blonde exclaims, trying to catch her falling bag. She turns to the bleach blonde man next to her and smacks his shoulder.

"William! My whole life is in that bag!"

"I'm sorry, pet," he looks down sheepishly and begins walking off the pier. I assume he's going to look for the girl's bag. I walk over to the edge of the pier, near where the blonde stands with a red-headed girl and dive into the ocean. I breathe out through my nose as I connect with the cool water and push against the surface to catch the bag before it slips too deep into the ocean. I hold onto it tightly, unwilling to see the frown on this stranger's face if I surface without her bag. My head pops out of the clear, blue water and I quickly swim back to shore. The petite girl sprints down the pier to meet me and I give her a small half-smile. She takes the bag graciously, beaming up at me.

"Thank you so much! My whole life is in this bag," she gushes. I smile and shake my head.

"It's no problem," I tell her, as I turn to grab my surf-board and head home.

"I was gonna get it," I hear the man tell her then feel her move closer to me.

"I owe you, big time. I mean, that was so…" she trails off, looking down. "I'm Buffy." I turn back to her, smirking slightly.

"Angel," I state.

"Angel," she whispers. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You're a military man then, eh?" the man, William, I believe, asks. The redhead gives him a look.

"Yeah," I respond, tearing my gaze from Buffy's face.

"What branch?"

"Army, Special Forces," I respond, confused as to why he's even asking.

"Oh? Special Forces? Is that where they give you special rings and- ow!" he exclaims as each girl hits one shoulder.

"I was only messing with the guy!"

"I don't think it's that smart to mess with a guy that could kill you with his bare hands, Spike," the red-head tells him.

"Willow, can you please start walking back with Spike? He's starting to irritate me again," Buffy asks the other girl.

"My heart bleeds for you, Buff. And one day that'll be enough!" he calls as Willow leads him away.

"Enough with the horrible poetry!" Buffy calls back. "You live around here?"

"Kind of. I mean, I did. I'm on leave and staying with my pop at the moment."

"Well, I'm right over there," she points towards a house with a large fire in the front yard. "We're having a bar-b-que and you should come back with me. Have a beer. It's the least I can do, after what you did." I study her for a moment, and then see that she has a glimmer of something – hope, maybe? - in her eyes and I can't say no.

"Sure," I answer, and she grins. "That sounds nice."

**Review please!**


	2. AN

Hey, guys. I think it's about time for me to do a complete and total re-vamp of my entire fanfiction account. I'm starting with my profile now, but when I'm done, I'll be working on completing every single story I've ever started and did not put up for adoption. Once I finish all my current works, I'll move on to starting bigger and better stories. I have quite a few new banners up on my deviantart account but will not start the stories until I have added at least one chapter to every story that is in progress and not up for adoption/adopted. I hope you guys haven't given up on me because I will never give up on my writing. The past year has been hectic and I can't wait to get back to doing what I love. I personally can't wait to see what I come up with and what you all have to say about it.

Lots of love, my beautiful readers,

~RozaHathaway17

P.S. Sorry this was just an author's note. Just let me know what story/stories you want me to work on first.


End file.
